The security of enterprise computer networks (ECN) depends on the security of each particular computer in the network. The monitoring of the information security incidents within the ECN and the remote configuration of the security components are critical problems the ECN administrators have to deal with. Currently, there are ECN administration tools that remotely register security incidents (e.g., violations of security policies), compute security risks and configure the users PCs according to the security policies. However, these security tools only analyze past security incidents, thereby failing to reach the desired security level, which could have been achieved had these security incidents been prevented. The mentioned security events include system events detected on the user computers, such as reading/writing of files, user authentication, execution of applications, loading of data, network communications, changes to the system configuration and other events.
Furthermore, since individual computer users differ from each other in their computer skills, presence of an unskilled computer novice in the ECN is may present a high risk of information leakage or resources breakdown, which would cause a great loss to the resource owners. This problem is particularly urgent for the large enterprise computer networks where the risk of information leakage or denial of service to the system users is critical. A solution presented herein consists in preventing the security incidents in the network based on the analysis of the security risk of individual users and adaptive configuration of their computers.